


A Piece of You

by DeviantPrincess_DAfan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantPrincess_DAfan/pseuds/DeviantPrincess_DAfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single night of passion, an outrageously large amount of luck and a couple of grey wardens. A perfect recipe for a warden child. Beware! Character death!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In death comes new life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys~! Sorry if this particular story is too far-fetched. But I just can’t help but wonder what will happen if two grey wardens happen to have the largest amount of luck and an outrageously good timing with the maker’s blessing and ended up with a child? Well here goes my first fanfic, hope you guys like it ^^ 
> 
> Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.

A Piece Of You

Summary:

Aenna Mahariel is the new Warden-Commander. But it’s just been 3 months since they ended the blight and Ferelden is still recovering. With all the fuss about rebuilding what was lost in the battle against the archdemon, a distraction is the least of what the busy grey warden needed... as she herself is still recovering from the loss of her King… her beloved… Little did she knew, that before he left, he gave her one final gift…

 

Chapter 1: In death comes new life…

He was lying on her lap bloodied by the battle that just occurred. His eyes were fixed on hers, there was little trace of the warm golden eyes they once were, they’re now dead and hollow… a sign of the taint. The others standing behind her, they know exactly what was going to happen to him.

“You’re so stupid! You really are an idiot!!!” She screamed at him, hot tears running down her cheeks. She hated him so bad for what he’s done. It was her duty to end the archdemon’s life in the king’s place, in his place. She bent down until her forehead was touching his golden breast plate. He let out a soft chuckle; it was almost like a whisper. “There goes the only person who believed I was intelligent.” She lifted her head and met his gaze. He was smiling faintly, though pain is plain on his face. She caressed his cheeks where grey veins are now visible.

“Why?” It was almost silent that even Aenna herself almost missed the word. Slowly, Alistair’s smile became gentle, realization hit her and she began to cry and shudder at the weight of her tears. He did it for her, he knew that she planned to kill the archdemon herself since the end of the Landsmeet. He knew that she planned to die.

“Hush my dear,” He said softly as he pulled her face towards him. He brushed a tear away with his thumb, with all of Alistair’s remaining strength, he smiled at her, showing all the love he feels for her on his face. He pulled her close and planted one final kiss on her lips, contented that he would die for her, and that the final moments were with her. With one final glance at his beloved elf, he whispered, “Goodbye, my love…”

________________________________________

Aenna’s eyes flew open, her heart pounding hard against her chest. She could feel wetness down the sides of her face and on her pillow. A sigh escaped her lips. She had been waking up with the same dream for the last three months. Her memories of that day are still fresh that she can still see his face, hear his voice...

She shook her head to erase the remaining embers of her dream. There was no use of dwelling in the past and in her memories, there is too much that needs to be done. And distraction is the least of what she needed. She quickly washed her face and wore her leather armor that is now branded with the insignia of two silver griffons on the center of her chest-guard. She would be very busy, now that she is the Warden-commander.

She made her way through the halls of the newly rebuilt edifice in Ostagar. With the queen’s help and after the last of the darkspawns dispatched, Ostagar became one of the Warden’s strongholds. Though Vigil’s Keep in Amaranthine is a more suitable place for a Warden-commander, she chose to stay there. This was the place where it all began, and most importantly, where they first met.

“Ah, my dearest warden wakes.” She immediately recognized the accent and the faint smell of Antivan leather; she would recognize this man anywhere in Thedas. She spun around and saw Zevran making his way to her. “Zev, I didn’t know you were coming.” Surprise is plain on her voice. “Ah my dear, since when have I ever announced my presence? It is not wise for an assassin to declare when he is coming, yes?” he said with his ever charming smile planted on his lips. “Good point,” she replied and gave her own roguish smile at him. She motioned for him to follow her to the courtyard where new grey warden recruits are training.

“So how is life faring as the ‘Hero of Ferelden’?” She stiffened when she heard the title. She felt a pang in her heart, it’s not a title she feels worthy of having. “Zevran, we both know that I am not the hero everyone believes I am.” Her voice threatened to break at the weight of the memories as it came back to her.

Zevran took notice of his mistake. He knew that in her head, she blames herself for their friend’s death. Instead of saying anything that would put more salt on her already aching wound, he just placed a comforting hand on her shoulder in apology. She just nodded and smiled at him.

As they entered the newly rebuilt courtyard, grey wardens and servants alike greeted them. It is clear by the way they smiled fondly at her that she is respected.

“Aenna, it is not good to attend to the grey wardens’ training with an empty stomach.” They turned their heads to the motherly voice that came behind them. Aenna felt a warm smile crossing her lips when she saw the woman who was holding up freshly baked bread- no doubt from the mess hall- and a smile on her face.

“Thank you Wynne.” Aenna said as she accepted the food that is being offered. “I see our friend from the Crows has come to visit.” Wyne said as her attention turned to Zevran. “Ah indeed, I have my darling Wynne; I can’t keep you and your bosom out of my mind.” Zevran gave Wynne an intense gaze that made Aenna choke at the bite she was swallowing; both Wynne and her felt uncomfortable with Zevran’s display of his old behavior. “Zev! Don’t disrespect Wynne that way! I can’t believe you!” as soon as she recovered from her choking Aenna gave her friend a slight shove and an apologetic look to Wynne. “Umm- Aenna?” Their conversation broke and her attention quickly shifted to the girl that called her. She was the one tending the gardens in Ostagar that helped her with making her poultices and poisons for her fellow grey wardens. “What is it Sara?” Aenna’s serene voice calmed the nervous girl in front of them, because being around a new face that’s carrying around a pair of grisly looking daggers clearly made Sara unsure of the situation- and Aenna scolding Zevran’s disrespect for Wynne didn’t help assure her either that it was just a friendly banter. “The healing poultices needs restocking and I was wondering if you could be of assistance m’lady,” said Sara as her gaze met Aenna’s (now with more confidence). “I will not keep you from your duties any longer Aenna, but please, do fill your stomach first before doing so,” Wynne said with a tone of concern. Aenna smiled at the old woman who she came to look upon as a mother more each day. Still accompanied by Zevran, they made their way to the stronghold’s garden.

As soon as she stepped through the garden’s doors the smell of herbs and spices got to her immediately. A wave of nausea threatened to spill the food that she’d just finished eating, she leaned on the door frame for a moment to push it back down. She never disliked the smell of herbs before, in fact she found it calming, but these past few weeks, the smell has increasingly became repulsive to her, and by far this is the worst she’d felt in those weeks. Zevran gave her a questioning look, “Are you alright?” he asked, a bit unsure of what’s causing her queasiness.

“I-I’m fine…” She said as she swallowed the bitter tasting bile at the back of her throat and made her way towards the tables where the utensils for making poultices are. Aenna was fighting the nausea the whole time. ‘Yes…’ she agreed in her mind, ‘This is by far the worst I have felt in three weeks…’ her uneasiness must’ve shown on her face because both Zevran and Sara looked at her with worried eyes.

“Are you sure you’re well Aenna?” Sara placed her hand over Aenna’s. She gave them a weak smile, “A little lightheaded, but I’ll be fine.” She gave them a faint smile, trying to assure them. Zevran knew Aenna well, she’s a stubborn woman. She is not going to tell anyone how she really feels if it means worrying them.

“Aenna!” a loud voice called to her. Her mind snapped towards the man standing at the door, his forehead glistened with sweat. “What’s happened?” she quickly rose from her seat, ignoring her lightheadedness and approached the man. “The recruits that have been scouting the caves up near the southern edge of the Korcari wilds came back with disturbing news.” the grey warden before her winced at the memory of the said report. 

Aenna’s face became stern; her shaky mind was only able to recognize the words ‘disturbing’ and ‘news’. She waited for the warden to elaborate more on the situation. The man continued, “The recruits confirmed that the darkspawn’s numbers around a particular cave in the area has increased tremendously in just five days. And the evidence of the presence of tainted flesh covering the cave’s mouth leads us to the assumption of the existence of a...” he trailed off.

A shiver ran down Aenna’s spine, there can only be one creature in particular that can cause the swell of the darkspawn’s numbers and the characteristic of the cave.

“A Broodmother…” she concluded, she cringed at the memories of her last encounter with one, a memory she’d rather forget. Aenna released her breath that she didn’t know got caught in her throat. Slowly, she felt the tension in her frame slightly relax with the release of her breath. Aenna turned to Zevran who is still sitting by the table. “Care to accompany me like old times?” She asked as a grim smile crept on her lips. Zevran chuckled, when it comes to hunting down darkspawns, no matter how disturbing and disgusting it got, Aenna never leaves a single one alive. Perhaps she thought of it as a revenge for Alistair’s death. “Gladly,” he replied with the same smile he usually gives when he is about to stick his blade on someone-or in this case, something.

They were halfway towards the kennels when someone approached them. Aenna looked at her with curiosity in her eyes. “What are you doing Wynne?” she asked as the elderly arcane warrior strapped her gauntlet snugly on her left hand and wrist. “Can you not tell that I am fastening my gauntlet? Or are you referring as to why I am doing so?” Wynne replied with a smile on her face. She has to hand it to her, despite the other woman’s age she still got the fire of a woman of her prime. “Let me guess…” Aenna tapped at her lips and looked skyward as if in thought, all of them know that she’s pretending not to know what Wynne’s intentions are. Wynne pinched the bridge of her nose in mock annoyance, unable to muster true displeasure.

Aenna wasn’t able to voice her guess however, as a loud thud resonated in the open air around them. She is now flat on her back with a whole lot of muscle, fur and slobber pinning her down the ground. “I missed you too! Stop it; you’re getting me all sticky!” Aenna said in between giggles. Behind the dog came the kennel master. “Oh maker’s breath, my apologies commander. The dog has been missing you since the day you dropped him off for training.” The dark haired man, whose in-charge of the mabari training in the keep said as he helped Aenna get the enthusiastic mabari off her. Aenna wiped her face- now partially covered in Crescent’s slob as she giggled and pushed herself to her feet. “Its fine Rowe, Crescent has always been very affectionate.” Aenna shifted her attention towards her dog, “Isn’t that right boy?” The dog answered with a happy bark.

“Are you going to the caves?” Rowe asked when he noticed that they’re all geared up. Aenna’s warm smile faded, “It has come to my attention that the cave is a threat both to Ostagar and the nearby Dalish elves.” The man nodded in reply, “I suppose you just dropped by to pick Crescent up. I wish you luck commander, may the maker watch over you.” Aenna smiled at him, “To you as well, Rowe.” She gave him a pat on the shoulder before she, Zevran, Wynne and Crescent walked out of Ostagar’s gates.

________________________________________

A loud shriek filled the air as the last of the hurlocks were struck down. Aenna thought that they’d have to wander across the area for at least an hour or so before they find any trace of darkspawn. Well, that’s the case usually, but clearly not today. The moment they arrived, an amazingly large number of hurlocks a few miles away the cave’s entrance was there to welcome them.

Aenna let a worried sigh escape her lips. If a large group of darkspawn is to be found this far off from their lair, then the numbers near and inside the cave will be enormous. She winced as she wiped the blood off of her blades with a piece of cloth, and then discarded it near the still corpses of darkspawns. She’s been fighting these things since her joining- which was almost a year ago! And she’s getting sick now? Aenna’s lips curled into an amused smile at her thought. Her lightheadedness still lingers, she tried to ignore it but it still bugged her. And that sensation now comes with the constant lurching of her abdomen, every now and then she has to swallow down bitter tasting bile that seems to always find its way at the back of her throat.

Wynne notices her unsteady manner as she treads down the path in the forest. Aenna turns to her dog as he approach, catching a glimpse of Wynne’s worried gaze. “I’m fine Wynne, don’t worry.” She assured the older woman as she lowered herself to a kneeling position in front of Crescent and gives him a pat. “You seem a bit pale.” Wynne steps towards her and takes a closer look. Aenna shrugs and waves a dismissive hand before the she can even say anything, “It’s nothing, and maybe it’s just lack of sleep.” She pulled herself on her feet and narrows her senses for a moment to feel the darkspawns’ presence.

Her hand clenched on the leather-covered hilt of her daggers, lethal determination spreading across her face. “The cave is close.” She told her companions, Wynne’s worries about her health were tucked away at the moment to be dealt with later.

The mouth of the cave is large and covered with darkspawn blood and the fleshy things that often suggest the presence of a broodmother. It reeks of death and the coppery smell of blood which made Aenna stagger a bit as a new wave of nausea hit her, stronger than the ones before. ‘Ugh… I swear after this I’ll stay at Ostagar until this feeling has passed’ she told herself as she stepped in the cave, Zev, Wynne and Crescent following her. They cut their way through dozens of Shrieks to get into the inner tunnels, where most likely they’ll find the broodmother. Judging by the large numbers of shrieks that are in here, the broodmother present is previously an elf. She shudders at the thought that a female elf- likely a dalish has been subjected to this kind of horror.

“Wait…” Aenna whispered and holds up a hand to the others as she neared a turn in the tunnel. She crouched low and slowed with a quiet toe-heel walk and peeked into the next chamber, sure enough the giant ghoul is there, perched against the wall as if sitting on a throne. She counted twenty-eight shrieks guarding their mother. Zevran unsheathed his blades and readied himself for Aenna’s signal, while Whine casted a frost-weapons spell. Aenna takes six bottles of poison from her pack and tosses the other three to Zevran; they both poured each one on their blades. Aenna breathed, but not as deeply as she wanted, fearing that if she did she would throw up and blow their surprise attack.

In seconds they are rushing in the chamber. The sound of blades cutting through flesh and the smell of magic filled the air. As Aenna severed another darkspawn’s head, she turned her attention towards the enormous ghoul at the side of the chamber opposite from her. She poured another bottle of concentrated deathroot extract as she ran towards it, her blades now poised to severe at least one of its tentacles if not its head. She spun on the balls of her right foot to avoid one of its tentacles that is protruding from the ground; she used her momentum to strike the broodmother’s midsection, a huge gash now decorated her grayish flesh. Its screech filled the chamber, its tentacles flailing. Aenna’s memory of the battle blurred into the sound of steel meeting steel and of blades cutting through flesh with ease, the smell of magic and tainted blood in the air.

The slight tang of gas in the air filled Aenna’s nose. She looked at the large figure helplessly defending itself against Zevran’s unending barrage of strikes and Wynne’s spells. She knew from experience that the broodmother is nearing death and is starting to discharge the nauseous gas in an attempt to save itself. Aenna produced and threw two acid flasks at the darkspawns that were charging towards her and Crescent. She then focused her attention towards the enormous ghoul in front of them and leapt with her blades angled towards its head. With one swift motion, Aenna cut through the broodmother’s neck, separating its head from its obese body. The head dropped clean off its shoulders with a sickening splat; Aenna lost her footing on the thing’s shoulders and fell only to be caught by two familiar arms.

Aenna raised her eyes just enough to look into Zevran’s eyes, still wild with adrenalin from the battle that just occurred. “You should be more careful my dear, it would be a terrible death for a commander such as yourself to die from falling off a broodmother’s shoulder, yes?” He said as he helped Aenna to her feet. Aenna smiled weakly, “That would be a terrible end indeed.” Both Aenna and Zevran chuckled at her comment. “We best get out of here,” Wynne interrupted with a concerned look on her face. Aenna nodded in agreement and motioned towards the entrance of the cave, but even before she can take one step, her vision blackened, and her knees buckled under her. She can hear Wynne and Zevran’s surprised gasps as she fell, their voice are so distant… everything faded.

________________________________________  
It was almost midnight when Aenna is finally released from the fade’s grasp judging by how high the moon has climbed.

She groaned at the slight pounding in her head. As she looked around she realized she’s back in her room at Ostagar, Crescent sleeping beside her bed. She’s now dressed in her nightgown. When she sat up Crescent’s head shot up and looked at her. “Hey boy…” she said, her voice still heavy with sleep. The dog answered with a relieved bark. Crescent stood up, opened the door and went outside, moments later, Wynne, Zevran and a couple of servants came in with him.

“How are you feeling my dear?” Zevran asked as he seated at the edge of her bed. “What in the maker’s name happened?” Aenna asked instead of answering Zevrans question. “You fainted,” Wynne explained as she approached, a faint glow appeared on her hand as it hovered over Aenna’s head then her belly. When Wynne pulled away, Aenna gave her a questioning gaze, but instead of explaining, Wynne asked her a series of questions about her health and the food that she has been eating. “I admit, I’ve been feeling dizzy and often heave in the mornings these past weeks, but other than that nothing out of the ordinary.” Aenna answers, eyes still throwing quizzical looks at Wynne who just nodded in reply. “I see…” Wynne said thoughtfully and continued, “When was the last time you’ve been with a man?”

Aenna felt heat rise to her cheeks, and both she and Zevran looked at Wynne, both shocked at the sudden question. “I-I h-have been with one man in my entire life… and as you might guess that was about 4 months ago…” Then realization hit her. She looked at Wynne’s eyes, hoping to find the answers to the question resonating in her head. Her mouth suddenly felt dry, her jaws working to voice out her query, “A-am I?” she trailed off, her heart jumped at her throat the moment she thought of the possibility. This isn’t even supposed to be possible, well at least not with just two nights, especially because of the fact that they are both Grey Wardens. Zevran’s eyes grew wide with yet another wave of shock, his gaze shifting from Aenna to Wynne and back again.

Wynne nodded with a smile on her face, “Yes, you are with a child.” But soon faded when she saw Aenna’s reaction.

Aenna’s eyes widened with disbelief. A grey warden having a child is barely possible, and the odds of two grey wardens… this has to be joke! “H-how can that be? A-Alistair said it’s impossible-“ Wynne interrupted her and said, “Near impossible, but not completely impossible.” Aenna’s eyes lingered a moment longer, then her hand slid up to her belly. “Are you quite sure about this Wynne? Is she really pregnant with Alistair’s child?” Zevran asked, still stunned from Wynne’s news. “I’m quite certain, yes.” Wynne answered both her and Zevran’s gaze moved towards Aenna. At her side, Crescent gave a worried whine. Aenna was speechless; Alistair was so sure they wouldn’t be able to conceive a child that they had to separate after he became king. She understood that the king will need an heir so she agreed no matter how hard it was. Yet here she is, pregnant with his child. Realizing that the soon-to-be mother needed to be alone, Wynne gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder before ushering every one out of her room, giving her time to process the news, leaving her and Crescent alone. Aenna's eyes went to her side table; she reached inside one of its drawers and fished out her small, leather-bound journal. She opened its pages and revealed a slowly withering red rose. She gingerly touched it, astonished that the flower still has its rich crimson color despite being tucked between the pages of her journal for so long. She let out a sigh; she could feel the weight of her mixed emotions on her chest. She needed to go away for now, and she knew exactly where to go. 

Without another word Aenna stood up and reached for her pack then started to stuff it with clothes, poultices and poisons just in case she’ll need them. She quickly dressed in her leather armor that isn’t adorned with the Warden-commander’s insignia and strapped her daggers at her back. She flung her coat and her pack over her shoulders. She turned towards her mabari and knelt in front of him. “What do you say boy, care to accompany me on my little visit?” she asked him as she scratched the back of Crescent’s ear. He answered with a cheerful bark then licked her palm. Both she and Crescent snuck out of Ostagar and vanished into the shadows of the night.

________________________________________

It has been two weeks since they have left Ostagar. Aenna’s belly has started to grow over the weeks, her once flat abdomen-now larger-indicating the small life inside of her; she has swapped her leather armor for lighter dresses, deciding it would be best if she wears lighter clothing until the baby is born. She smiled as she tenderly caressed her bulging belly, knowing that it will start to kick soon. At the back of all the happiness she’s feeling there is sadness… She is a grey warden above all else, her life is dedicated to protect Thedas from the darkspwans, and having a child means her attention and devotion will be torn between her child and her duty. Most of all, both of the child’s parents have tainted blood in them, she doesn’t know how this will affect the child’s health and well-being. She released a weary sigh, if Alistair knew that she’ll bear him a child, an heir, they would’ve never separated. Then it dawned on Aenna, this child is the son of a king, well sure yes an illegitimate child but a prince nonetheless… power hungry nobles could try and use him as a pawn to further their ambition. This child’s true identity must never be known in the queen’s court. The fact that this child is half elven will earn him enough condemnation already, and the last thing this child needs is to be called a bastard prince.

Crescent nudged Aenna on her arm which broke Aenna’s train of thoughts. With a sigh and a weary smile, Aenna gave her most loyal and trusted companion a pat then pulled herself to her feet. Their destination is just three hours away; they’d be in Denerim soon. She draws her hood up to hide her face. These were the times that being a Warden-commander didn’t help, everybody knows you. And the last thing Aenna wants is her companions and the wardens coming here to get her. This is something she must do personally, without drawing too much attention to herself, especially after her realization.

________________________________________

The bustling market district of Denerim is back to its usual life, you’d never guess that this is where the archdemon has attacked and where it was killed. Aenna’s face saddened at the memory, and it made her look up at the tower where the archdemon was struck down by the warden king. Fort Drakon has already been repaired like most of the establishments in the city. When tears threatened to fall, she averted her gaze and went on her way. The fort isn’t the reason she’s here.

Aenna didn’t enter through the front entrance, since she knew there’d be guards there. Favoring a less conspicuous entrance, she entered through the side entry built for such reasons. The warm sunlight and the scent of roses welcomed her as she stepped inside a garden-like area. One would easily mistake this as one of the castle’s private grounds, but Aenna knew exactly what this place was. Crescent settled near a bench at the side of a marbled pathway as she made her way towards a golden statue of the late king of Ferelden (in plate armor with the insignia of the wardens and the royal crown on his head) where his urn is placed. Aenna ran her fingers along the intricately carved phrase on the stone just below the statue’s support structure.

‘Defender of the People’  
King Alistair Therin: The Warden King

She felt tears run down her cheeks, tears that were left unshed before now flowing freely from Aenna’s eyes. Her shoulders trembled and her breath hitched as she tried to muffle her noise. She missed him so much; they haven’t even spoken to each other since they separated the night of the landsmeet. Everything happened too fast, she didn’t have the chance to show him how much she loved him, that she- no matter what- would always be there for him. And as if to slap her across the face, Queen Anora gave her the title of Hero of Ferelden. She has always hated that title, she doesn’t deserve such honor, if anyone is to be called a hero, it should be Alistair. He was the one who sacrificed his life for all of Ferelden. And now, she is heavy with his child. Grief enveloped her, she knows her child will never have the chance of knowing his father, and Alistair will never know of his child, will never be able to hold him or fuss around like new fathers always do when the baby cries. She will never see Alistair’s expression as he holds her child, their child in his arms. 

She looked up at the cold, metal statue of the man she loved, the man she still loves. Its features almost identical to Alistair, its lips curled up to mirror his warm smile, just like the one he gave her in his final moments. His eyes were filled with contentment, it shone with love and care and oddly, with happiness. Memories of their time during the blight ran through her, times when they would jest, times when she’d just watch with amusement as Morrigan and Alistair argued, laughed her arse off when she, Alistair and Zevran placed a bet whether Zev can flatter Morrigan or not, as it turned out, he really is a master with words that even Morrigan fell for it. Aenna smiled at the memory then, small and a bit fragile, but it was the first smile that really had happiness and fondness in it. Her hand lifted to rest on her belly. Alistair wouldn’t want the mother of his child weeping for his sacrifice anymore, especially now that her depression might affect the child. She can almost hear him worrying about her health and trying his best to come up with good jokes just to make her laugh. 

With that in her mind, Aenna felt the heavy burden of guilt and grief that loomed over her heart for months lift from her shoulders. This child is Alistair’s final gift, when he left; he left behind a piece of himself, a common thread both he and Aenna share. This child bound them together even beyond the veil and death. Her eyes lifted again to rest upon the golden statue of the man that will forever hold her heart. Alistair may not be physically here with her, and will never be there physically when his child is born, but deep in her heart she knows, that somewhere beyond the veil, he will watch over them both. Their child is a wonderful and unexpected gift in all these dark times and chaotic battle against the remaining darkspawns that will never end. “Something beautiful amidst all the chaos and darkness…” Aenna smiled as she gently caressed her growing belly, her heart remembered Alistair’s words better than her mind. She stood up as Crescent approached her, shoulders squared, determination now replaced her grief.  
Aenna gave the immortalized figure of her beloved one last glimpse before she pulled her hood up to hide her features and made her way back to Ostagar, ready to face her future with her and Alistair’s son.  
“In death comes new life…” Aenna muttered in elven language, a hand placed protectively on her belly as she and Crescent once again disappeared into the bustling noise of Denerim.


	2. Arrival of the Warden child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with an enormous belly, Aenna’s pregnancy was proving to be a difficult one. Under Wynne’s advice, she has been staying more indoors in the past 3 months, which seemed to favor her plan to keep the pregnancy a secret considering who fathered her child. One by one, her friends and former companions come by and visit, stating that they would stay until the baby is born, even the famed ‘witch of the wilds’ that accompanied her during the blight dropped by and shared an intriguing information…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Olla~! Here’s the second chapter I promised. This occurred about 9 months after the last chapter. Oh and I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this happened before the warden goes to Amaranthine. So sorry for all the typos and grammatical errors :P
> 
> Special thanks to those who first read my story, you guys are so awesome~! Anyway, thanks again for having the interest on reading~! Thanks so much ^^
> 
> As always, your reviews, comments and constructive criticisms are very welcome. Enjoy everyone~! ^^

A Piece of you

Summary:

Now with an enormous belly, Aenna’s pregnancy was proving to be a difficult one. Under Wynne’s advice, she has been staying more indoors in the past 3 months, which seemed to favor her plan to keep the pregnancy a secret considering who fathered her child. One by one, her friends and former companions come by and visit, stating that they would stay until the baby is born, even the famed ‘witch of the wilds’ that accompanied her during the blight dropped by and shared an intriguing information…

Chapter 2: Arrival of the Warden Child

Divine melody resonated through the air, elvhen words slipping out of Aenna’s lips; she softly caressed her now huge belly as she sang. Her son is growing big every day inside her tummy; Wynne said she’d give birth soon. It was a difficult pregnancy, there were times that she was really starved and there were times that she felt she couldn’t bear to eat even a single grain, as a result she was tired all the time, so despite her reluctance to stay inside her room and avoid stressing herself with grey warden business, Aenna heeded Wynne’s advice to rest until the child is born. Knowing that the older woman knows what’s best for her son. 

As Aenna finished the song, a gentle knock came from her door then a woman entered, a couple of familiar figures following behind her, “M’lady, a woman named Leliana and a dwarf named Oghren are here to see you.” Aenna’s eyes gleamed when she heard the names; she has been expecting Oghren to arrive due to certain official businesses. The cloister sister’s arrival however was a pleasant surprise.

A red-haired woman with a basket full of fruits in hand and a dwarf with a braided beard entered as the servant exited and closed the door. “By the ancestors, you’ve become huge woman!” Oghren exclaimed when he saw Aenna’s belly. A chuckle escaped Aenna’s lips on her dwarven friend’s remark. It is odd how her tiny frame carried such a heavy load. 

“How are you feeling?” Leliana’s soft voice said as she lowered her basket on the table near the door. “I’m much better than I have been in days, especially because the nausea subsided a little.” Aenna replied, a small smile on her lips. The sister approached her then held her hand out, hovering above Aenna’s pregnant belly “May I?” Leliana asked. Aenna just nodded and watched as Leliana’s soft fingers touched her belly. Both of the women’s lips curled up into a warm smile as the baby in Aenna’s belly gave a small kick as if to say hello to his aunt. “Oh I hope you’d give birth soon!” Leliana giggled excitedly as she removed her hand and continued, “I will definitely be here when the babe comes.”

Aenna’s looked at her friend with surprise plain on her auburn eyes, “You’ll stay?” It wasn’t unknown to Aenna that Leliana returned to the chantry and continued to serve the maker. Based on the last letter Leliana sent her before the news of her pregnancy; Leliana was very busy with chantry work, though the nature of the job is unknown to her. And since Leliana’s busy, Aenna didn’t expect she’d stay until she gives birth, the woman’s visit was already a surprise on its own.

The red haired woman nodded, “Yes, Oghren and I met on the way here; he says he’s here on an official warden business from amaranthine. Didn’t fool me though, in spite all his denial, he also wants to welcome the baby boy.” Leliana said with a smirk.

“I am here on official business woman! But I… uhh… as much as I hate their wailing and their poop, I wouldn’t want to miss the birth of a little Alistair. The little tyke will probably grow up like his father.” Aenna couldn’t help the smile creeping across her face. She spent her days thinking of how the child would look like, especially when Wynne told her that it’s a baby boy. She wondered- and wonders still if this boy would look anything like his father. Her hand moved to gently rub her belly as her thoughts went on. Will this boy have his father’s hair, his warm golden eyes, his witty personality, or whether the boy would have slightly peaked ears like most half elvhen children, or will it be completely round like his papa’s? Endless questions crawl into her mind as she thought of her son.

“It is still quite a mystery, no? It’s supposed to be hard for even one grey warden to conceive a child, let alone two. You must be truly blessed by the maker.” Leliana said as she sat at the wooden chair next to Aenna. “I have wondered about that myself.” Aenna replied, her eyes distant for a moment.

“Well, the true concern would really be, is what the stuff in both yours and the lil’ warden boy’s blood do to that babe in your stomach.” Aenna looked at Oghren then she nodded as she lowered her gaze. “I know… I have been wondering myself. This has never occurred before.” Aenna heaved a sigh. She can feel her worries resurface again because of Oghren’s words.

Aenna had been worrying over and over about the subject. She knows that the taint in Alistair and her blood will affect the child, one way or another, that much is certain. But Aenna can’t help but fear the unknown. How the taint will affect the child is not known to her or the others around her. This is a completely foreign situation, and it brings Aenna great anxiety.

Noticing the change in Aenna’s cheery demeanor, Leliana broke the silence that fell around the three of them. “I hear that the wardens and the people here in Ostagar wanted to throw a party for your son, Aenna. They are all fussing about the little boy’s name.” Leliana giggled in excitement as she spoke. Aenna looked at her red-headed friend with curious eyes, the corner of her mouth twitched upwards, the earlier topic forgotten. ‘So that was all the fuss and secrets these past days were about’ Aenna thought to herself, she had heard people whispering about something, and as soon as they noticed her, they’d either avoid her gaze or immediately run off to a ‘task’ that needs attending.

The three of them chatted for another hour before Leliana decided to stretch her legs while Oghren and Aenna talk of warden business. The moment the door clicked close, Oghren spoke, “Speaking of warden business, the order also needs to be rebuilt in Amaranthine, Commander. We need you there.” Aenna looked at the red bearded dwarf with regret. As bad as she wished she could help, she’s got a little problem that complicates things…

“Oghren… you do know that I’m a bit too pregnant for the journey right?” Aenna told her dwarven friend and motioned to her enormous belly to emphasize her point. “Don’t you think I know that woman? I’m not some sodding new-beard. It is not like it is easy to come up with an excuse without dropping your ‘little secret’ for every sodding duster to see as plain as a bronto’s poop!” Oghren retorted frustration clear on his tone. Aenna suddenly felt a little embarrassed and ashamed, her friend was right. How could she have forgotten that little detail?

For the past 8 months, Wynne, Zevran and the entire order, and even her friends, like Oghren and Leliana who’re constantly being asked about the warden that they’ve traveled with have been working hard to keep her secret from the outside world, especially from the queen’s court. Though there are rumors about her pregnancy, they are all left unconfirmed thanks to her friends. Aenna heaved out a sigh, “I’m sorry… All these unnecessary complications are because of me…”

Oghren looked at the small elf sitting in front of him. At first sight, it would be unbelievable to think that a woman that is as fragile looking as a baby’s butt cheeks is the great hero of Ferelden and the proud commander of the grey. If he didn’t know the woman like he does now, he would’ve laughed his arse off if somebody were to tell him of her titles. The dwarf sighed, his tone becoming uncharacteristically soft, “No use blaming your elven butt over it commander. I just came to inform you, and well, to welcome that little tyke of ‘yers.” He scratched the back of his head.

Aenna chuckled, “Aww, admit it my dwarven pal, you’re concerned about your ol’ bud Aenna aren’t you?” she poked him and it earned her a half-hearted glare. “I’m not a big softie woman! Stop treating me like a delicate butt cheeked kid!” After a moment of silence and glaring, both Aenna and Oghren laughed at their banter.

 

“Oh my goodness…” Aenna gasped breathlessly as she laid her eyes upon the most beautiful crib she’d ever seen in her entire lifetime! “Thank you so much for picking this up Shale!” Aenna looked at the newly arrived golem with tear glistened eyes, joy plain on her face. “Yes, I assumed this flimsy little wooden thing would please it, so I have visited the squishy fleshies - what it calls the dalish - on the way here, a gift for both it and its squishy offspring.” Aenna gave her friend one last look of gratitude before turning her attention towards Shale’s gift.

Swirling vines that covered the wooden bars were so skillfully carved. She immediately recognized master Varathorn’s craft. “It is a very fine crib indeed.” Wynne commented as she scrutinized the said gift. Leliana was a big blob of giggles and excitement, as once again realization hit her that her friend will soon have a child of her own. “Oh it’s so lovely! Finer than any I have seen in Orlais!” She exclaimed as she too admired the crib. After another half hour of admiring Shale’s gift, Aenna sat down and chatted with Shale. Wynne and Leliana excused themselves to help prepare for the baby shower that night, giving the two some time to catch up.

“So, how was Tevinter?” Aenna asked her friend. “Filled with squishy people like here in Ferelden, but thankfully there is less of the feathered vermin there than here.” Aenna laughed heartily at Shale’s words. Somehow, the golem finds a way to sneak a word or two to express her hatred for birds.

The chat was surprisingly long. It was a good half hour before sunset by the time they have noticed the time. Shale left to join the others in the mess hall where the party would be held and left Aenna to get ready. Aenna slowly stood from her chair when she suddenly felt like someone was in her room. The presence was so familiar that she already knows who it is without looking.

“So, the rumors are true. ‘Twas a big surprise when I heard that the great Hero of Ferelden is with a child,” Morrigan stepped out of the shadows she’d been hiding in. “I remembered asking myself, ‘could it be true, a grey warden having a child?’ and as it turned out, ‘tis truly possible.” Morrigan stood behind Aenna, her arms defensively crossed over her chest. “You’ve been gone for quite a while. How have you been?” Aenna asked her former companion as she faced her. She hadn’t seen her friend for over a year since the witch left them that night on the eve of the final battle.

Morrigan expected to see hate and vengeance in the elf’s eyes, but instead, there was sadness in them. And it somehow hit Morrigan harder than any hatred from this woman. “I have been… well.” The witch of the wilds muttered softly, letting her regret lace her voice briefly before finally returning to her usual tone. “You however, are in a very interesting situation, bearing the warden king’s son, despite being a grey warden yourself.” She continued, eyes lowering towards Aenna’s abdomen.

Aenna visibly tensed. Yes, she knew that Morrigan would know who the father is the moment the witch laid eyes on her, and it won’t take long until she would realize what blood is running in this child’s veins. “W-why do you care, Morrigan?” Aenna’s voice became a bit sharper and defensive. 

‘A mother protecting her child’ Morrigan told herself. She expected no less from the small woman, her reaction was natural, she thought. “You do not need to fear me; I do not wish to harm you or your child. I’m merely here to warn you about what he may become.” The sudden curiosity and worry in Aenna’s eyes told the witch that the subject has crossed elven woman’s mind before. 

Morrigan settled herself on the edge of the warden’s bed before continuing. “That child of yours is most peculiar, though I can sense that it’s a child, he can still be sensed as a member of your order.” Aenna’s eyes shot her a puzzled look, “What do you mean?” came her soft voice.

“I mean that your child will most likely be born as a grey warden. However, it is clear that the boy’s body will not deteriorate as time passes. Your child is gifted the abilities of a grey warden, but not the price of an early death. I’m certain that a child in his mother’s womb cannot undergo your joining, so that leaves one reason for that kind of child to occur.” Morrigan explained as she pushed herself from the bed and stood. She watched as Aenna’s auburn eyes widened with disbelief. Morrigan continued, “The essence of the darkspawn blood within you and Alistair joined when the child was concieved, thus somewhat turning the child into a grey warden without the need drinking darkspawn blood.”   
Aenna was still, tension torturing her nerves. Recovering from her shock, Aenna finally managed to make her voice work again, “A grey warden…” it came out more like a statement than a question.

Aenna’s hands slowly moved over her abdomen. ‘My son? A grey warden?’ Aenna couldn’t believe what Morrigan said, though a part of her brain screamed that she shouldn’t trust the witch who betrayed and left her, there was a tiny voice, whispering that there was truth to what she said. She could feel the taint in her son, and that caused great anxiety to her. However, the boy being born as a grey warden never once crossed her mind.

Morrigan can see doubt on the elf’s face, and she couldn’t blame her. Such a circumstance has never been heard of. But she didn’t need Aenna to believe her; she just wanted the elf to be aware of what her child will be. “I have said what I wanted to say. Do with it what you wish.” Morrigan was about to cast her spell that would turn her into a crow when Aenna’s small trembling voice reached her ear.

“Why did you tell me this?...” The witch wasn’t looking at the elven woman, but she could feel Aenna’s gaze at the back of her head. “Because you are still my friend…”

Aenna had no time to say anything else as Morrigan turned herself into a crow and flew away, camouflaged by the creeping darkness of the night, even from Aenna’s sharp elven eyes.

‘Because you are still my friend…’ 

Even though she should not trust Morrigan for all the deception she did, Aenna can’t help but trust the dark mage. With worry in her eyes, Aenna touched her abdomen where her son is growing. “Whatever you’ll become my son… mama will still love you with all her heart.” She muttered softly as she looked at the night sky.

 

The entire mess hall was covered in cheerful laughter and the all too familiar aroma of ale and wine. Aenna can see her friends having fun, well everyone except Shale. She can already hear the golem stating that all this noise and ruckus are idiotic. In the far end of the mess hall, by the beer kegs, Aenna can make out Oghren and Zevran’s sitting form. The dwarf was handing something to the Antivan elf which he immediately rejected which earned a loud drunken laugh from the dwarf, Oghren’s special brew no doubt. Wynne and Leliana were talking and giggling not far from where the assassin and the dwarf were. The warden’s were dancing at the rhythm of a Ferelden song. All laughing and drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Before she became a grey warden, Aenna wouldn’t even think of getting close to humans. She remembered the first day she’d been in Ostagar. She was jumpy and scared with all the unknown faces of shemlens surrounding her. Yet now, she’s so comfortable near her brothers and sisters in arms, the constant buzzing behind her head an indication of each of these warden’s presence became a comforting hum that she would miss if she were to leave. Aenna smiled warmly as she watched the men and women that somehow became her family.

A sharp pain and sudden contraction of her abdomen broke the elven woman from her musings. She tried to calm her breathing and control the contractions, but they just got stronger and stronger. A warm liquid ran down Aenna’s thighs, and immediately, she realized that she was going into labor. “W-Wynne!” Aenna called out to the healer, her voice strained from the effort of calming her breath. The entire room suddenly stood still, worry laid heavy in the air. Wynne ran towards Aenna, and instantly new that the baby was coming. The older woman barked orders to the others, as the men helped her up and brought her to her room.

 

Aenna’s screams filled the midnight air, sweat glistened her skin as her contractions became stronger with every passing moment. Pain was wrecking her entire body. She tried so hard to control her breathing and push the baby out as much as she can.

Another scream tore from the elf’s throat as her pain once again reached its peak. Warm tears slowly dripped from her eyes. Aenna could tell by the warm liquid that soaked the bed that she has lost a lot of blood already. And every second felt like hours. Again and again, she pushed and screamed. With each unsuccessful push, Aenna knows that she’s putting both the life of the child and hers nearer on the line. The elf is starting to feel the fatigue of being in labor for so many hours; her hands were trembling both from exhaustion and the pain. She could faintly hear Wynne and Leliana’s encouraging words as she pushed again, and failed to make progress. Without giving her a moment to prepare, a violent contraction took over her and as the pain escalated higher, Aenna closed her eyes tightly, fresh tears stinging the back of her eyes as she called out Alistair’s name, as if begging him to help her through all the suffering. Her mind swirled as all she could feel was the pain surging through her body. Then, just when she was about to break, a small cry reached her ears. Slowly, Aenna opened her russet eyes landing on Wynne. The older woman was holding a small wailing child in her arms, tears in her eyes. Aenna’s hand involuntarily reached for her son. 

“Oh Aenna, he’s such a beautiful boy…” Wynne stated as she handed the child to his mother. All the other women in the room are in tears, sobbing softly as they watched the heartwarming moment before them. Aenna laid the small boy against her chest, directly over her beating heart as she gently ran her fingers over the boy’s caramel colored hair and kissed his forehead. She pressed her lips on her son’s slightly peaked ear and softly whispered to him, and somehow hoping that her words would also reach its father. “He has finally arrived, our son, our little Aedan…”

 

“Oh he’s simply angelic~!” Leliana giggled as the three months old Aedan held her little finger and popped it in his mouth. Aenna let a warm smile grace her face, she watched her son from her bed as she stuffed her clothes in her pack. Even though it’s just been three months since Aenna gave birth, she needed to leave for Amaranthine as soon as possible. The journey to vigil’s keep will most likely take months since she’s barely fit for travel and they would be doing some recruitment on the way. With Wynne’s superior healing, they did what they can to prepare her for the long journey.

“That mask of innocence is perfect for assassin business, no? Targets will never suspect such a divine boy.” Zevran remarked as he leaned over Aedan’s crib. Aenna lifted her head from her task and shot the other elf a half hearted glare. “I swear I’ll cut you down myself if you ever influence my Aedan with your ways Zev.” 

Zevran held his hands out defensibly and chuckled. “Do not worry my dear, I can never do that to the son of a beautiful goddess such as yourself, yes?” Aenna rolled her eyes at Zevran’s flirtatious remark and resumed her packing.

“So you’re really going to Amaranthine today?” Leliana was now looking at her with sad eyes. The cloister sister walked over and pulled Aenna into a tight hug, “I’m going to miss you…” she whispered, voice slightly breaking. Aenna gave her a pat on the back and pulled away, “You too Leliana, be safe while doing your chantry work ok?” the red-head gave her a small smile and a nod. Aenna then turned her attention at the Antivan elf, “How about you Zev? Going back to Antiva as well?” The golden elf nodded, his usual expression giving a little way for sadness to creep in. 

“The crows are starting to search heavily in Ferelden. We wouldn’t want the entire guild here, yes? I do not know whether I would stay there, but perhaps Antiva will do for now.” Aenna nodded at the other elf’s words and hugged him. “Be careful out there ok? And if you need anything don’t hesitate to tell me, I’ll be there to help.” Aenna can feel tears stinging the back of her eyes. She hated goodbyes, especially saying it to her closest friends. 

“I know my dear. Now, you better release me from your embrace or I might be tempted to take you with me.” Aenna pushed away from the smirking assassin, “Don’t even think about it.” Aenna stated as she half heartedly glared at Zevran. Leliana was about to state a comment but was interrupted when a knock resonated in the room. Oghren was standing in the doorway, “Are ya’ ready yet commander? We are prepared to leave for Vigil’s keep as soon as you are.” The dwarf stated as he pointed at his back to the courtyard just out the window. Aenna nodded and slung her pack over her shoulder, leaning down; she scooped her son up in her arms and made for the door. The four companions bantered and joked around, trying to enjoy their last moments together before they all go their separate ways.

Wynne, Shale and Crescent were all waiting for them by Ostagar’s front gates. The huge mabari hound immediately ran up to his mistress and took his usual place by her side. “How is he today?” Wynne asked the young mother as she looked at the boy’s sleeping form in his mother’s arms. The boy buried his face deeper in Aenna’s arms and clung tighter into her clothing, seeming not to want to be torn away from his mama.

“Send me letters from Tevinter ok? And once you are a dwarf again don’t forget to surprise me ok Shale?” Aenna said as her gaze shifted to the miniaturized golem from the older mage. “I do not know what good that will bring, however if it really wishes to know when we succeeded, I will inform it immediately.” The golem replied which earned it a smile from Aenna. “Take care of yourself and Aedan.” Wynne said as she lovingly ran her fingers on the boy’s head before looking at Aenna who just nodded as her reply.

The small band of friends and comrades that led the war against the blight is now, finally going their separate ways. 

Leliana, will return to the chantry and continue her duties as a cloister sister. The Antivan assassin, Zevran, will journey back to Antiva, trying to shake his old guild from his tail. Wynne and the golem, Shale, will be heading towards Tevinter to find ways to return Shale to her original self as a dwarf. Aenna and Oghren on the other han, will be going to the Vigil’s keep, and rebuild the order in Amaranthine, where - most likely - the young Aedan will grow.

After a few more moments of bantering and saying their final goodbyes, all of them headed towards the gates, ready to begin their own journeys. As Aenna walked down the road, she glance one last time back to her friends, Leliana, who is now headed for the newly rebuilt Lothering, Wynne and Shale, who’re going the same way as Zevran towards Denerim to take ship towards Antiva and Tevinter. Then glancing on her son’s sleeping face in her arms, ‘maybe… maybe someday, he will be able to meet his aunts and uncle again once he’s grown up…’ Waving at them for the final time, Aenna shifted her gaze upon the long road ahead of them. Continuing her steps towards her destination, her eyes aflame with determination and arms wrapped lovingly around a small sleeping bundle. 

“Well commander, it’ll be a tough road ahead.” Oghren stated as he took a swig from his beer skin. She nodded, knowing full well that it will be harder than she expects, but no matter how hard it’ll be, she will be strong for the grey wardens, for Ferelden, and for her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There you go people~! All done specially for you! ^^ I’ve had a tough time writing this, really did my best though. My mom freaked out a bit while I was researching for the birthing part XD  
> Hope to hear from you guys soon, all your comments and suggestions for the plot will be appreciated. Thanks for reading everyone~! (^w^)


	3. Chapter 3: Amaranthine, The Vigil’s Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lack of a welcoming party was a bit of a dead giveaway in Aenna’s point of view. With an unknown “thing” controlling the darkspawns and the appearance of ‘Disciples’, it looks like the warden commander and her son won’t get their respite just yet…

A/N: I’m back~! It’s been a long time since I have last updated… Sorry about that. My math teacher was driving me nuts! Just had to focus on her subject for a while. 

Sorry if Aedan doesn’t sound like a 1 year old, not good at baby talk… anyway, this chapter took place a year after the last one, since Aenna and Oghren were recruiting so they took that much time. 

Without further ado, here’s chapter 3, happy reading everyone~! ^^

Summary:

The lack of a welcoming party was a bit of a dead giveaway in Aenna’s point of view. With an unknown “thing” controlling the darkspawns and the appearance of ‘Disciples’, it looks like the warden commander and her son won’t get their respite just yet…

Chapter 3: Amaranthine, The Vigil’s Keep

Aenna watched with a tender smile on her face as her young son, Aedan and her mabari trotted and played ahead of her and Mhairi, their new escort in place of her dwarven friend Oghren.

It took them a year before they could reach Amaranthine, mainly because they made recruitments along the way, and partially because of her son being too young to travel hastily. “Be careful you two! Aedan don’t run too far now da’len.” Aenna called to her giggling son who gave a bright smile and a cute ‘I won’t mamae!’ her way. 

“He’s an extremely energetic boy isn’t he?” The young recruit remarked as she and Aenna walked a little bit behind Aedan and Crescent. The smile on Aenna’s face shone with love, “Yes, he is…” She replied.

The young Aedan was just like his father, playful and filled with childish glee, but also possessed a calculating and wise demeanor that was all his. 

He looked exactly like his father, from his golden hair and warm eyes to his charming smile. If not for his slightly pointed ears, one would say that he is the warden king back from the dead!

Though Aenna preferred it if Alistair and her son’s name doesn’t come together in one line of thought. She and the order kept a very tight leash on the truth about Aedan’s parentage. Suspicions about her nine months of in action were already circulating through the masses, but the most disconcerting rumor was the low buzzing of a bastard prince.

However, thanks to their efforts, Aedan’s secret remained thus. The travel to amaranthine allowed them to build a lie around Aedan’s true parents. People who believed the tale of Aedan being rescued by the commander greatly outnumbered those who doubt it, much to Aenna’s temporary relief.

But if she were to choose, she would’ve chosen another way so her son wouldn’t need to grow up covered in a thick and intricate blanket of lies. Aedan was well aware of whom his father was and luckily, the young boy seemed to understand why all his mother’s efforts were necessary. 

Aenna was torn from her musings however, when she saw Aedan running at her, eyes wide with horror. She met her scared son halfway and kneeled in front of him, “What’s wrong Aedan?” she asked her panting son.

The boy squeezed her hand with his trembling ones, “Mamae… Monsters…” he explained in his chopped up sentence. 

“What do you mean young one?” Mhairi asked Aedan, clearly confused. However, the two words were enough for Aenna to understand. She closed her eyes and narrowed her senses to that familiar humming that her son was also sensing. Sure enough, they were there, the slight humming of the darkspawns’ presence… She slowly unsheathed her daggers. The shining blades hissed as they came out of their hilt. 

“Aedan, take Crescent. I will deal with these darkspawns for a few minutes okay?” She said without taking her eyes off the nearly visible gates of the keep. Aedan’s face hardened into a determined expression, he nodded then led the growling mabari a few feet away from Aenna and Mhairi.

“Ready yourself Mhairi. I can feel dakspawns beyond the gate.” The young recruit nodded and unsheathed her sword and shield. Moments later a man – or perhaps a guard, by the look of his armor – ran out from the gates with a bunch of gentlocks snapping at his heels. With her quick and nimble hands, Aenna quickly poured 3 poisons on her blades and threw a couple of acid flasks at the advancing darkspawns. While Mhairi let a will shattering cry and charged.

In the constant beat of blades meeting blades, and flesh being sliced, the elvhen woman found herself caught in a dangerous dance, her every strike, precise and deadly, yet also graceful and beautiful. Darkspawns fell dead at her wake, a truly beautiful yet deadly fighter. She had heard of the Hero’s grace in the battlefield, but to see Aenna’s fighting was a completely different thing from what Mhairi imagined. All the tenderness and warmth the elvhen woman’s auburn eyes possessed now turned into unwavering orbs.

A loud gurgling sound resonated as the last darkspawn fell. Aenna unsheathed her daggers and turned her gaze towards the direction Aedan ran off to. He was ducking behind a nearby barrel, Crescent guarding him from any danger. Assured that her son was alright, Aenna turned her attention to the trembling guard who was being chased a while earlier.

The shocked guard looked at her, disbelief apparent in his eyes. “I-it’s you, the hero of Ferelden! Oh thank the maker you’re here.” He said as he released a slightly relieved sigh. 

Aenna approached the man and gave him an elfroot potion from her pack, “How did this happen?” she asked as she spared a glance to the Vigil’s Keep’s gates. 

“I don’t know, they came out of nowhere. All I heard were screams and people dying! I got out as fast as I could and ran until these...” He trailed off as he looked at the nearby darkspawn corpse. His eyes filled with horror for a moment before he once again turned his attention towards Aenna. “You need to help them! You need to do something!” He said, eyes pleading for the warden’s help. 

“Are there any Wardens inside?” Aenna asked. If there were wardens here at the keep like Oghren informed her, then, this wouldn’t have happened! Grey Warden’s could’ve sensed them even before they got close enough to do any damage to the keep and to those who’re inside. 

“Yes mi’lady. But the darkspawn were already upon us by the time they noticed it. It was like an ambush!” the guard explained. 

“An ambush? By darkspawns?” Mhairi stated, doubt clear on her voice. 

“That’s odd… and to think that there isn’t any Archdemon leading them…” Aenna’s mind was baffled by the amount of intelligence these darkspawns have displayed. With a sigh, she dismissed the thought to be dealt with later, when the Vigil and everyone still alive in there is safe. With a calm voice she told the guard to get himself to safety. After offering a hurried but gratified farewell, the guard ran towards the city of Amaranthine, away from the Vigil.

“We don’t have much time commander.” Mhairi stated as Aedan and Crescent were approaching them from their hiding spot. 

“The darkspawn launched a sneak attack. That’s unheard of…” Aenna worriedly pointed out while looking at the towering figure of the keep. 

“This is not a blight. How could the darkspawns launch such an organized attack? I don’t understand.” The young recruit’s face curled into a frown of frustration. 

“Mamae… maybe darkspawns have other friends telling them what to do…” Aedan said as he tugged at his mom’s armored skirt.

Aenna looked at her son, slightly shocked at the intuition the young boy showed. “Perhaps…” Aenna said thoughtfully. 

“You mean other than an Archdemon? I can’t bear the thought…” Mhairi felt a cold chill go through her spine as she imagined the possibility. 

“Well, I guess we just have to go in and find out for ourselves won’t we? Aedan, always stay with Crescent far from the battle ok?” Aenna told her son before they approached the gates.

\------------------------------------

He could hardly breathe while a darkspawn held a sword to his throat, not like he was breathing better without it. With every breath, a broken rib seemed to stick into his lungs as the sword on his throat dig a little more.

“It has ended just as he foretold,” His attention quickly turned to the talking darkspawn that led the attack. As soon as the last letter slipped from its bloodied mouth, it kicked a poor guard off of the veranda to his untimely demise then turned its attention to him. 

“Be taking this one, gently. We are needing no more death than is necessary.” 

“Necessary? As if your kind has done anything else!” Seneschal Varrel retorted, hatred spilling from his mouth. 

The Disciple’s eyes bore into him, empty and dark. “You are thinking you know of our kind, human? It is understandable.” It said, a slight hint of amusement lacing its gruff voice. “but that will soon be changed.” 

The seneschal’s eyes hardened with resolve and faith, “Others will come creature, they will stop you.” Even though he truly believed that the commander will arrive and take back the fort, he couldn’t help but wonder whether or not she’ll come in time to save him.

But before the disciple could say or do anything, the familiar clang of armors were heard. 

“There it is.” He turned his head towards the voice that spoke. His eyes landed on Mhairi, one of the grey warden recruits, a dwarf, a circle mage and … ‘oh maker’s merciful eyes…’

In front of them was the hero of ferelden, clad in her crimson armor. 

“It seems your words be true, more than you are guessing.” the disciples crusty voice stated as it turned to look at the new arrivals.

From the corner of his eye, the seneschal could see that the warden commander gave the darkspawn a glare as her companions spoke. He managed to utter a relived “Commander…” her way.

“Capture the grey warden, these others… they may be killed.” It said, darkspawns started to appear seemingly out of nowhere. 

Aenna’s eyes burned and flashed dangerously. With nimble fingers, she produced four poisons from her pouch and poured them all on her blades, each gleaming under the pale moonlight. There was an emissary among the darkspawn, and a couple of Alphas with it.

“Anders, Mhairi, take out the emissary. Oghren, you and I will cover them and deal with that talking darkspawn.” Aenna said. The party immediately went into action. Adners casting spell after spell while Mhairi covered for him, Aenna and Oghren wrecking havoc upon the rest of the darkspawn not too far away from them.

Most of the darkspawns were focusing on Aenna, and pretty soon she knew she would be in deep trouble if she doesn’t find a way out.

She reached for a small flask of shock grenade and threw it at the fast approaching darkspawns, jumping out of the grenades’ range in the nick of time to avoid the explosion.

Throwing a smoke grenade in front of her, she disappeared into the shadows only to appear again at the back of an un suspecting Hurlock. She brought down both of her blades leaving a huge twin gashes at the hurlock’s back.

As she and Oghren finished the Alpha’s, she heard the gurgling sound of the dying emissary. Most of the disciple’s darkspawns are dead, or have retreated down from wherever they came from. She let out a deep breath, focusing all her attention towards the final enemy. Anders was already shooting lightning bolts at the disciple while Mhairi kept the darkspawns away from him.

“Oghren cover for me!” she shouted as she ran towards her target, pouring another set of poisons on her blades.

“Sure thing commander!” he shouted back as he cleaved another darkspawn in half. “Come on you nug lickers!” a morale crushing battle cry came from Oghren as he went berserk, covering Aenna in the process. 

Her eyes gleamed along with her baldes. They were flashing in the night, striking the disciple in an unrelenting flurry of blades. Around her, the sound of the winning battle was a distant hum. All her senses were focused on her target. Soon enough, the disciple lay dead at her feet, bleeding heavily from multiple stab wounds.

Aenna looked around and saw that the others finished off the rest of the darkspawn and Anders was now healing the seneschal’s wounds. She inhaled deeply and breathed out slowly to calm herself down.

Sheathing her daggers back into their place at her back, Aenna approached her party and the seneschal.

“That was a welcome I wasn’t expecting. Are you alright?” Aenna said as she helped the seneschal to his feet.

“Commander, I owe you my life.” Seneschal Varrel said as he got up on his feet again. He turned his head out towards the keep’s gates. “Hmm… soldiers on the road. It seems we have more company.” He declared as he squinted to get a better view. Aenna also looked at the fast approaching men in familiar looking armors. 

“Hopefully they are much more hospitable than our previous guests.” 

‘Yeah… Hopefully…’ Aenna agreed inwardly.

\------------------------------------

 

As they reached the gates, Aenna started to recognize the banners the soldiers bear. And it was slightly unnerving especially because Aedan was beside her holding her hand. She squeezed Aedan’s hand slightly before she let go and knelt before the queen of Ferelden, a motion that seneschal Varrel mirrored.

“It seems we arrived too late to be of assistance. My apologies.” Anora said as she looked at Aenna. 

“Queen Anora!” Mhairi said as she hastily bowed down in respect for the queen. From Aenna’s peripheral vision she saw Aedan look at the unfamiliar woman in front of his mother earnestly, his eyes studying the queen thoroughly as if assessing her for some reason.

“I had intended to provide the wardens a formal welcome.” She explained, as Aenna and the others stood up from their kneeling position. “This is unexpected, to say the least. What is the situation?” Anora asked Seneschal Varrel.

The seneschal lowered his eyes, seemingly out of guilt, knowing that numerous men died under his supervision. “What darkspawn remained had fled, your majesty. The grey wardens that arrived from Orlais appear to be either dead or… missing.” 

“Missing? As in taken by the darkspawn? Do these creatures take prisoners?” Confusion laced the queen’s voice as she spoke. Seneschal Varrel shook his head and then said, “I don’t know your majesty, I know only that we cannot account for all the wardens.” 

The queen’s eyes furrowed in worry, “Unfortunate…” Her eyes then found Aenna, “At least the Hero of Ferelden yet lives. That is something.” A small relived smile gracing Anora’s face.

“I’m fine queen Anora, but this attack make things difficult.” Aenna replied.

“Since when have things ever been simple?...” Anora sighed. “You have quite the task ahead of you. I will offer what aid I can, but it seems you will be largely on your own.” She continued.

“Hey! What am I? Chopped nug livers?” Oghren grunted, which made Anders smirk.

“From the smell that’s not a bad guess.” He said. Aenna giggled softly at the mage’s comment.

“I came here to join the grey wardens, and from the looks of it you could use the extra hands! Now where is that giant cup? I’ll gargle and spit!” Oghren declared while looking around as if to find the joining chalice.

“You’re not allowed to spit.” Aenna giggled, “But you’d be more than welcome among us Oghren.”

“Hah! Well smack my ass and call me sally! I’m in!” He grinned widely, it almost seemed like his face was gonna split in half.

“I… suppose all are welcome during these dire times…” Mhairi said, a little bit unsure.

Aenna just smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder. “Oh don’t worry too much Mhairi. Our dwarven pal here is one of the best warriors I have worked with.” 

“Joining the wardens, hey? Well good luck with that.” Anders scoffed, getting the attention of the female templar accompanying the queen. Her eyes widened before they narrowed down into a hateful glare.

“Queen Anora!” She exclaimed, coming to the queen’s side eyes briefly leaving Anders to look at the queen. All eyes turned on her as she looked fiercely at Anders. “Your majesty, beware! This man is a dangerous criminal!”

“I beg your pardon?” Anora looked at the templar, clearly confused at her claim. An exasperated yet annoyed sigh escaped Anders.

“She means me…” he grumbled.

Aenna’s eyebrows lifted slightly in curiosity, but she held her tongue, opting instead to cross her arms in front of her chest.

“This is an apostate who we were in the process of bringing back to the circle to face justice!” she declared, motioning disdainfully at Anders who just rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Oh please, the things you people know about justice would fit into a thimble. I’ll just escape again anyhow”

The woman’s face contorted into a tight frown, her eyebrows almost connecting. “Never! I will see you hanged for what you’ve done here, murderer!” she accused.

“Murderer?! But those templars were –“ Anders heaved a heavy sigh, his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Oh what’s the use? You won’t believed me anyhow.”

The Queen’s eyes shifted between Anders and the templar. “It seems there isn’t much to say. Unless you would have something to add commander?” Anora turned towards Aenna, drawing the attention of the female templar.

“Well…” she started, looking first at Anders, then at the templar. “I guess we have no other choice then, do we?” Anders hung his head, prepared to be taken away to the circle to face whatever ‘justice’ these templars knew.

“I herby conscript this mage into the grey wardens.” Aenna calmly finished.

“What?! Never!” the templar’s head swiveled towards the commander, disbelief and outrage clear in her eyes. 

“I believe the grey wardens still retains the right of conscription, no? I will allow it.” Anora stated, a tone of finality in her voice.

It was clear that the templar opposed the right to conscript Anders to the grey wardens, but instead, she chose to respect the queen and commander’s wishes, however reluctant. “If… If your majesty thinks it’s best…” she stated, her outrage still audible in her voice. The templar turned and walked away towards the queen’s entourage.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, Oghren laughed, shooting Anders a toothy grin. “Way to go kid! Welcome aboard.”

“Me? A grey warden? I guess that’ll work…” Anders smiled, sounding all too happy to be completely free from the circle.

“Congratulations ser mage, I look forward to fighting at your side.” Mhairi said as she patted Ander’s back. 

“Then if you have everything under control, I will need to take my leave.” Anora said, looking at the warden commander. However, Aedan’s quiet yet unyielding gaze caught the queen’s attention. The seneschal’s words barely registered to Aenna as her heart pounded against her rib cage.

Anora was eyeing the child intriguingly. “Who might this young lad be?” she asked, bending down a bit in front of Aedan.

“My name is Aedan.” He replied confidently. His eyes meeting the queen’s steadily, completely opposite to the slightly panicky look on his mother’s face. 

“He was rescued from a caravan attacked by darkspawns. He’d been with us since.” Aenna explained as calmly as she could. 

The queen smiled warmly at Aedan, but for a split second her smile faltered, it was so brief that Aenna would’ve missed it if she wasn’t looking closely.

“Is that so?” Anora straightened and offered a final smile and glance towards Aedan before turning to Aenna. “That is very admirable commander.” 

Unsure on what to do, Aenna instead mumbled something along the line of ‘thank you’. The Queen turned to leave with her guards after as her eyes flickered briefly back to Aedan. Aenna watched the queen’s retreating form with a hidden weariness.

She was sure that the queen noticed how familiar Aedan looked, and she knows how perceptive Anora could be when it came to matters of the throne. Aenna just wished that her lie was enough to keep the queen from the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it~! I hope that wasn’t too farfetched, the ending isn’t quite how I wanted it to be but it still turned out ok. The next chapter will be updated soon. Anyways, thanks for reading and wish you’d continue reading till the last chapter~! ^^


End file.
